Fearless
by OhSnapItzEmmy
Summary: fifteen year old Grace Threadgood has always thought herself to be pretty unextraordinary, but when a certain pixie-like vampire has a vision that sends her into a world she always thought to be fictional, she begins to rethink that. Future Tanya/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so... This story was originally posted on my first account, but unfortunately, that account was hacked by a former friend of mine. She changed the password and email so I can't get back in. And worse than that, she has been posting stories written by other authors and deleting them randomly. I'm not exactly sure why she would delete them, but I guess I'll never know. I'm sure most people will just think that it was me who stole the stories, but oh well. There's really no way I can prove what happened. **

**Anyways, I started rewriting my story _One of Them Now_ earlier this week but what I had written so far was on my old account so I'm just starting over. I hope this one is better than the original was.**

* * *

Grace Threadgood was just like any other girl her age. She was in school, she took dance classes every Monday-Thursday, she had a babysitting job, and she was completely obsessed with The Twilight Saga.

It wasn't exactly a rare thing for someone to like Twilight at her school, but while everyone else only cared about Edward and Bella, she focused more on the Denali Coven. At night she dreamed of meeting them and becoming a vampire. It was always kind of depressing when those dreams ended and she woke up though, no matter how silly and childish they were.

But maybe one day, she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

"Hey Ma, I'm going to Julie's house to study!" Gracie called out to her mother, grabbing her bookbag and walking out the door. Her mother had already knew of her plans and just told her to be back by 8.

She hadn't even been walking for five minutes when someone ran, literally _ran_, into her. She tumbled to the ground, just barely managing to catch herself on her hands to avoid hitting her head.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry! I just wasn't looking where I was going and I-" A voice that reminded Gracie of Audrey Hepburn said. "Are you Grace Threadgood? Oh you are! Just the girl I was looking for!" Gracie stood up and looked at the woman. She was very pale, she had curly dark brown hair, much like Gracie's own. She wasn't close enough to see the woman's eye color though.

"Yes I'm Grace. Why?"

"Well you see, I've been sent here on a mission." The strange woman said with a smile.

"What kind of-" Gracie's question was cut off by her own scream. She fell to the ground once more, only this time in pain.

"I'm sorry but this simply must be done." The woman said, her crimson eyes focusing on Gracie. She put her hands on the smaller girl's head only for her screams to intensify. "Alright now, no need for that. It's for your own good after all."

Soon the pain began to dull, and Gracie found herself no longer on the sidewalk near her house, but in the woman's arms. Something white landed on her nose, she poked it with her finger and it melted right away. Snow. But it was only September... She gasped, only now noticing that everything around them was covered in the white powder.

"Where are we? What happened? What did you do? Who are you?"

"Whoa, slow down now, one question at a time."

"Where are we?" Gracie asked again.

"Alaska, of course." Gracie gaped at her.

"Alaska? We were in Boston 30 seconds ago."

"Right you are, and now we're in Alaska. Fascinating, isn't it? Although I've had the power for the last 60 years I've never quite understood how it works. I mean, how does one go from Boston to Alaska in only ten seconds?" The woman rambled on.

Gracie blinked at her. This woman had to be insane. "Right... And who are you?"

"Names Alexia Barns. But you can call me Lexi." The woman, or Lexi grinned.

"Alright. Why did you bring me to Alaska?" And how? And what are you? And why me? Gracie wanted to ask all these questions.

"Well you see, I got a call from a dear friend of mine asking me to go and collect a girl! Of course I had to say yes, I mean it's not like I had anything better to do." Lexi replied. "Oh! She said you would know her! Her name is Alice Cullen."

Gracie's jaw dropped. "This has to be a joke."

"Afraid not darling, Alice told me that it was very important that I came and got you as soon as I could. I'm supposed to take you to the Denali Coven, that's why we're in Alaska!" This woman was way to enthusiastic about all this. She acted as if it were the most normal thing in the world to kidnap a teenage girl and take her to Alaska.

No matter how much Gracie wanted to continue to deny it, she knew she couldn't. How else would she be in Alaska right now? She hadn't lost consciousness for even a second. She stayed silent, trying to think of her next question.

"Why are you taking me to the Denali Coven?" She chose to ask.

"I'm not sure, Alice was not very clear on things, she only told me that it was important that I used my power to go and collect you."

"What _is_ your power?"

"I can travel through time and space and all those things. You know, like on that Doctor Who show! I can travel to any world, time, and place in only a few seconds. Only problem is that if I want to take anyone with me I have to cause them a great deal of pain."

"So that's what happened before... Strange power." Gracie remarked.

"Isn't it just? Although it does come in handy quite a bit. You see I get distracted an awful lot, and whenever I'm late I can just teleport to where I need to be." By now they were nearing the Denali's house, Gracie could just barely see it.

"Do they know we're coming?" She asked after a minute.

"I'm not sure. Like I said, Alice wasn't very clear on certain things and that was one of them. I love the girl but she can be so terribly vague at times."

"Hey... If you're a vampire... Why did you walk all the way here instead of run?" Gracie asked, beginning to shiver.

Lexi paused. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Gracie stared at her a second. After a moment she broke out in laughter. "You sure are an odd vampire."

Lexi laughed and nodded. "I suppose I am. Now lets just-" She stopped and looked up when she heard the door open. Tanya came out and looked at them.

All Gracie could do was stare at her. She was even more beautiful in real life than in the movies, which seemed impossible.

"I assume you're Lexi and Gracie?" She asked. Gracie smiled at that, she already knew to call her Gracie rather than Grace.

"Right you are darling! Now you just take this," She dropped Gracie in Tanya's arms, the human girl landed with a soft 'ugh' and glared up at Lexi. "and I'll be on my way." She turned around.

"Wait," Tanya said. "Alice said you need to stay."

"Now why ever would she say that?"

"How should I know?" Tanya asked, setting Gracie down on her feet.

"Well alright then, let's go inside before this one freezes to death," She said, pointing to the still shivering human. Tanya nodded and led them inside.

Gracie grabbed onto Lexi's hand, suddenly feeling kind of scared. Lexi smiled softly at her and whispered, "You'll be alright darling, don't you worry. I'll keep you safe."

Gracie believed her.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! I think this is so much better than what the story was before. I realize the Denalis wouldn't just take some random human girl home. But they _would _if Alice had a vision and told them everything would be fine and that they needed to do it. And what do you guys think of Lexi? She sounds exactly like Audrey Hepburn in my head.**

**If I can keep up with writing for once, this story should end around the Final Battle. So we get to see how Gracie fits into all that. c;**

**So yeah, feedback would be awesome so um... Review!(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I must say I am extremely proud of myself for writing this now, and not three or four months from now. I've not always been the best when it comes to updating, but I'm hoping that will change. So, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"You have a lovely home," Lexi said, trying to fill the silence.

"Thank you," Tanya said as Kate and Irina blurred in. "Kate, Irina, this is Gracie and Lexi." She said, gesturing to them respectively.

Kate stood in front of Gracie who had to look up to see the blonde. "Wow, you're... Short." And she was, standing at only 4'10. She had icy blue eyes and some of the curliest brown hair Kate had ever seen. She had cute freckles dotting her nose, although they were so light humans would hardly notice them.

Gracie huffed. "I am very much aware."

"And how old are you, exactly?"

"I'll be sixteen in two months." She knew she was short for her age, she always had been.

"Aw, my new little sister is a midget!" Kate laughed. Gracie tilted her head at the word 'sister'.

"Sister?"

"That's what Alice said you would be, and we've learned not to question her by now." Irina finally spoke up. It was odd for Gracie to see her in real life, she was the only one of the Denalis that Gracie had seen in movies before Twilight.

"And what is it that Alice told you exactly?" Lexi asked.

"Before we start the story, lets go into the living room so the human can sit down." Kate said, grinning at Gracie and ruffling her hair.

The curly haired girl sighed. "I'm gonna die if I have to live with her." She followed the vampire into the next room though, pulling Lexi along with her.

Gracie plopped down on a couch beside Lexi, but the vampire pulled her into her lap protectively. Her human companion look at her with a raised eyebrow, to which she just smiled and shook her head. "Alright, before we begin telling any stories lets just get one thing straight. If any harm is to come to this girl, I will personally see to it that all of you end up in pieces. I've grown quite fond of her in the past ten minutes."

Tanya nodded. "I can assure you that I won't let anything happen to her." And she meant it, she felt an odd attachment to the girl and knew she would protect her. For whatever reason.

Lexi smiled. "I'm glad we're on the same page. Now please begin."

"A few days ago, we received a call from Alice. She told us that she needed our help, and that we had to listen to her. I was confused but I could tell it was important so I agreed to help her. She said that in about three days the two of you would show up and that you would need to stay here. That you, Gracie, had some kind of destiny here. At first I refused, the Volturi would surely kill us if they discovered we had a human living with us. Then Alice assured me that everything would be fine, and it would all work out in the end."

"After she said that she hung up, the last we heard from her was an email explaining who you were, and that you would know who and what we are." Tanya finished.

"Why is it that you know so much about us?" Irina questioned.

Gracie took a deep breath, this was a lot to process for her. "I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I know of you from a movie series." She almost said book series, but they appeared as they did in the movie rather than how they were described in the book.

"A...book series?" Kate asked.

"Yes, it's called The Twilight Sage. It centers more around the Cullens though, you only appear in the last two movies out of all five."

"And how have we never seen or heard of these movies?" Kate crossed her arms.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Lexi asked, she only received blank stares and questioning looks. "Our little Grace here is from another universe!"

"That's impossible." Tanya said, eying the human.

"Not with my power it isn't." Lexi grinned.

"Lexi can teleport, she can go anywhere. A different country, a different century, and even a different universe," Gracie answered before anyone could ask. "And she can take others with her. Although that part is...painful. " She cringed at the memory.

None of this made sense to Gracie. She was still trying to process the fact that she was in the presence of the Denali sisters. She wondered what this meant for her future, would she stay here forever? She wouldn't be missing _too _much, she hadn't been close to her family in quite a while. Not since she had told them her 'secret'. Although her secret wasn't much of a secret, since practically everyone other than her parents knew. After all, she had never tried to hide it.

"Ah." Tanya nodded.

"How painful, exactly?" Kate asked.

"Um, about the same as Jane Volturi's power, I assume." Gracie replied, looking at Lexi who nodded in confirmation. "It's lovely, really."

"I'm sure it is." Kate smirked.

"Would you like to try it darling?" Lexi asked innocently, not giving her time to answer before she focused on the no longer smirking vampire.

Kate slowly fell to her knees and Lexi just grinned at her as she dumped Gracie out of her lap and onto the floor. She put her hands on Kate's head and the two of them disappeared. The three remaining in the room just stared at the spot they had just been in.

"Where do you think they went?" Tanya asked, standing up and picking up the shorter girl and setting on her feet.

Gracie looked at Tanya. "In all honesty, I really don't think I want to know."

Tanya smiled at her. "You're probably right."

* * *

**Ah, I can already see that Kate and Lexi are going to have a _ beautiful _relationship. The Cullens will probably be showing up soon! I already have the whole basic plot down (along with other random stuff I wanna add). I'm gonna try to update at least once a week (maybe more). So yeah, review please. c:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So this is pretty much just a filler chapter, the next ones will be much more interesting. But this one kinda shows how Gracie feels about the Denails and Lexi. So yeah, hope you like it!**

* * *

Lexi and Kate returned a few minutes later and Gracie smiled at Kate. "Have fun?" Kate only growled at her, to which she pouted.

"Where did you take her?" Irina asked Lexi.

"Nowhere in particular, every time we arrived somewhere I just thought of somewhere else to go and began the whole process again. We did that about five times."

Kate dragged herself onto the couch and let out a loud groan. Apparently traveling through time repeatedly was mentally draining, the honey blonde could hardly think, not that she really wanted to at the moment.

Gracie laughed at the sight of her. "Lex, you have the best power in the world."

Lexi grinned at her. "Don't I though?"

Gracie was just now beginning to think of how strange this all was, she had been kidnapped by a vampire, taken to a supposedly fictional universe, and told she had some kind of destiny to fulfill in said universe all in under an hour.

"I'm hungry," She randomly decided to say after all that deep thinking.

"Well then," Lexi picked her up and slung her onto her back. "let's go get you some food." She put her hands on the human's head.

Gracie's eyes widened. "Wait no can't we just-" She was cut off by her own scream.

"See how you like it..." Kate grumbled from her place on the couch.

* * *

One month. One whole month of living with the Denalis. It was torture, and yet it was still the best month of Gracie's life. When she had imagined herself living with the Denalis, she hadn't stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, they might just be a huge pain in the ass. And then there was Lexi, with her mind torture and her constant rambling.

Carmen and Eleazar had returned from wherever they had been three weeks earlier, Gracie had never really cared to ask where they had been. They were much more pleasant than the rest of the coven, much to Gracie's relief.

Gracie had been happy to learn what the Denalis were like, as the series didn't go too much into detail on the coven. Tanya was the leader, as Gracie already knew, but she liked to tease and pick on Gracie as much as the others. Still, Gracie liked the blonde coven leader just a bit more than the others. She might even go as far as to say that she had a crush on her. Not that she would ever tell anyone that though.

Kate was just like she'd always imagined only worse. She liked to sneak up on her and give her tiny little shocks, that's how she woke her up in the morning. The first time she did it Gracie screamed and fell out of bed, and Kate obviously found that _hilarious. _She had recently taken to calling Gracie 'Curly Top', referring to her insanely curly hair, and Irina joined in on it.

Gracie hadn't known what to expect of Irina. All she had known about her was that she made stupid choices that get her killed. But she decided not to judge her on it, since it obviously hadn't happened yet. So she got to know Irina, and she liked her just as much as the others (excluding Tanya of course). She would always stop Kate from picking on her too much when Tanya wasn't around since Kate tended to take it a little too far.

Gracie didn't know it, but Tanya and her sisters her many fights about her staying with them. They all feared the Volturi, even though Alice said everything would be fine. They couldn't be sure because Alice refused to reveal anything about Gracie's future to them. They had even tried asking Edward, and he wouldn't tell them either.

Over the past weeks they had all grown attached to the teenager, and decided at this point it was best she stayed with them until they at least got some answers. If the Volturi ever did find out Gracie would be changed and it would no longer be a problem.

It was now 1:00 in the morning and Gracie was awake talking to Tanya rather than sleeping. "So what are those movies about? The ones you said we're in?"

"Well, they were originally a book series," Gracie replied. "They are about a girl named... named..."

"Named... What?"

"I-I don't remember." She couldn't remember anything, not a single thing about the series that she knew every single detail about just over a month ago.

"What do you mean you don't remember? How could you forget?"

"I don't know! Something's wrong, I should remember."

"Maybe it's better that you don't remember," Kate said, entering Tanya's room. Gracie gave her a questioning look. "If what happens in those movies is supposed to happen, you could mess something up and ruin it all."

"She's right," Tanya said. "It wouldn't be a good thing for you to interfere, and this way you can't."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Gracie sighed. She still didn't like it, but it did make sense.

"Is there anything you remember about it?" Tanya asked.

"I remember the Cullens, and what they look like. I remember some other faces but I'm not sure who they are," Gracie knew it was best that she didn't remember, especially since Edward would be able to read her mind. He didn't need to know his future until he actually lived it. And knowing Gracie, she'd probably try to prevent anything she didn't like, and there were many things she didn't like.

"Well, I'm going to hunt," Kate announced. "Care to join me, sister?"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm fine,"

Kate smirked, knowing that her sister just wanted to stay here with Gracie, but left without saying anything.

* * *

Gracie stayed up talking to Tanya most of the night, a decision she came to regret in the morning when she could barely keep her eyes open.

The coven leader smirked when Gracie stumbled down the stairs. "Tired?"

"Yeah I sacrificed my sleep to be with you," Gracie yawned, laying down on the couch.

"Tanya, you know humans need their sleep," Carmen said, placing a blanket over Gracie, who was almost asleep again.

"I'm aware, Little One and I were just talking and I didn't realize how late it was,"

Little One. Tanya had started calling Gracie that soon after they'd met, Gracie wasn't too fond of it at first because she felt like it was just a nice way of calling her short, but she had grown to like it.

"Fond of the human, are we?"

Tanya smiled when Gracie began to lightly snore. "Just a little,"

"The Cullens called, they're coming to visit soon," Carmen told her.

"That's good, Gracie will be happy to meet them."

"Gracie is the reason Alice insisted on coming, I believe she is eager to meet her,"

Tanya smiled when Gracie started mumbling nonsense in her sleep. "Did they say when they're coming?"

"Not exactly, just that that it be it would be in the next month or so,"

Tanya nodded. She wanted to talk to Alice in person as soon as possible, she hoped she would tell her more about Gracie and why it was so important for her to stay here.

* * *

**The next chapter will most likely be in Gracie's point of view, so we can see how she feels about all this and get to know her character a little better. :) Cullens will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that, not really sure yet. Hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
